Something's Gotta Give
by BlueLilyInDarkness
Summary: What do you think would have happened if Emma hadn't gotten gonorrhea, and she had really hooked up with Jay?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Emma, we gonna do something tonight" Jay asked for about the billionth time today.

"Why should we Jay? You didn't want to go any further with our relationship after Alex caught you with some random girl at the ravine. And besides, my parents are going out and they want me to watch Jack."

"Can I at least talk to you? Everything is just so crazy. Alex won't talk to me, never mind look at me, and I need to talk to someone."

That's when I made a mistake. I looked up at Jay, when I did he gave me the eyes and the sad puppy dog look. The least I could do was let him talk to me. "Alright! You can come over and talk to me, but only for a little while, then you have to leave."

Jay smiled and said "You won't regret this." Then he kissed me on the cheek. The problem was that I already did.

My watch beeped 8:00. My parents had left at 7:00 and wouldn't be home until 10:30. Jack was already asleep upstairs. It was just me and the TV, until the bell rang. Shit! I had completely forgot that Jay was coming over. "I have to find something to put on besides this!" I was wearing nothing except a tank and short-shorts. "Oh well, he's seen me in less."

I opened the door and to my surprise it was Craig. "Hey Emma? Can I talk to you about something?" "Sure Craig, whatever you want. As long as it's not about your sex life" I joked. I had known Craig since I started babysitting Angie. I hoped that he could talk to me about anything.

"You know how I feel about Ashley, and that I'm madly in love with her. Well, the thing is that I was at this party with Manny. And what happened was that I kissed her, hard! I'm totally committed to Ashley but I think that I still may have some strong feelings for her."

"Great, like this night could get any worse" I mumbled. _Ding Dong_. Right on cue. I opened the door.

"Emma ca we talk now or am I too early? Or should I just leave because you have a visitor" Jay asked while giving Craig the death glare.

"No Jay, Craig was just leaving. Craig we'll talk about your horrible problem tomorrow during lunch" I told Craig. He left looking a bit confused but he left just the same.

"Jay, come sit on the couch so we can talk."

**A/N:** I own nada. Give me 3 reviews before chapter 2 is posted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Forgotten Memories

You sure you don't want me to stand Emma, so that when you get pissed I can make a run for it?"

"No, no come sit next to me. I need someone to talk to just as bad as you do." By now I needed it and I could see how much he needed it too. At this moment, I must say that Jay looked like shit times 2.

Jay

"I came to tell you sorry" I said after about a minute of silence. She wasn't gonna start our conversation, so obviously I had to.

"Sorry for what" Emma asked trying not to remember what happened a little more than a week ago.

_Flashback_

"Emma, just come back to the ravine! I really want to talk and I mean just talk to you" I told her pleadingly.

"I'll come, but only to talk. Nothing's gonna happen and that's how it's gonna stay" Emma said forcefully.

I like 'em forceful, that means that their _really_ good in bed. Maybe she'll forget why she came to the ravine and she'll get with me.

"Jay! Are you ok with my conditions? Because if you aren't ten I won't come" she said staring at me with evil eyes.

"I'm fine, just show up at the bench around 8:15 and we can talk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Emma, you actually showed. I thought you were gonna stand me up" I joked. I knew as well as she did that she wouldn't because she had to much pride.

"It's only 8:00, by my watch I'm early" she confidently stated.

"Your watch must be wrong because it's 9:00." Then I looked in her sparkling eyes and saw that she knew she was late and she didn't care.

"Emma let's go in the van. That's the only place for some privacy."

"Alright, but don't try anything cause I will hurt you."

I led her by her hand to the van and I closed the door swiftly.

"Emma, I really like you even if I am still going out with Alex. She's showing hints that she wants to end this relationship. If she wasn't to then I wanna be with you." As I said this I ran my hand down her back and started to give her a massage hoping that this would lead somewhere.

She looked up at me and I could see that she wanted to let go and give in. "I like this Jay, but where's he gonna go once I leave this van?" she asked sincerely.

"He won't go anywhere" I said. And then I kissed her.

She looked at me and kissed me hard. I turned her around and slipped my tongue down her throat. Clothes started flying, while we never broke our kiss. "Are you … sure we … should be … doing this" she asked gasping for breath. My reply was to kiss her again.

_Knock Knock._ "Oh shit" she exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Jay! Who the hell are you I there with. You have to stop letting these hoes blow you! Your with me now so get used to it" an angry Alex yelled. "Tell me who she is so I can beat the crap out of her and then it's your turn" Alex yelled getting even angrier.

"It's … no one. It's just some random girl who came here looking for a good time" I said giving Emma a pleading look.

"Whatever" Emma whispered as she grabbed her clothes, put them on and hid in the front behind the curtain.

_End of Flashback_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma

"That night's so much of a blur, that I had completely forgotten all about it" I lied

**A/N: I own nada. Thanx everybody for the comments. A person who does a good story about Emma is BlackRoseOnFire. The title is called Better Luck Next Tie. It's really good. That's one of the first that I read. She has more Degrassi for you. Here's a question for you: What season did Emma go to the ravine with Jay (summer, fall, winter, spring) that sorta thing? **


End file.
